Personal computer systems are in widespread use in workplace, home, and mobile environments and a large number of software programs are available to allow users to perform numerous different tasks on their computer systems. As one example, desktop publishing programs allowing a user to design and print various documents can be purchased and installed on the user's computer system. To assist and instruct the user regarding the use and features of the product, a printed user manual or electronic help files may be provided. Some telephone advice of a limited and general nature about the use of the product may be available from the product vendor. With this type of product, the user is typically constrained to printing the user's document on the user's local printing device. The printing devices commonly available in the home or in a small business are not capable of producing quantities of high-quality, full-color materials.
Most personal computers are configured to be capable of accessing information over the World Wide Web. Commercial enterprises have recognized the huge potential of the Web for promoting and selling products and services, and many Web sites have been developed for these purposes. In addition to offering a wide range of information about their products and services, many sites provide tools that allow a user to search the site offerings, select a specific product or service, place an order, and arrange for payment. Enterprises engaged in supplying printed products and printing services are no exception and Web-based printing services sites are widely used. For example, the VistaPrint.com site allows a user to access the site and use downloadable user tools and templates supplied by VistaPrint to select, design, and purchase personalized products for business use, such as business cards, postcards, brochures, and letterhead, and for personal use, such as invitations, announcements, and thank you cards.
Web sites can be accessed by the user from any personal computer or other device running a suitable browser program, such as Internet Explorer from Microsoft Corporation. A printing services site typically provides online help files and may provide some telephone, email or “chat” advice about how to use the service. After the user has completed, reviewed and approved the design of the custom product, the user can place an order for the desired quantity of copies to be printed on high-quality printing systems and delivered to the user's home or business. Some sites allow a personalized document to be printed on a printing device local to the user.
Despite the popularity of the Web and the availability of powerful and user-friendly Web-based user tools, a great many people continue to ob materials though other channels. Some of these people may not have access to the Web while others simply may not be comfortable with their personal ability to use a Web system properly. These prospective customers typically obtain their materials by traveling to a local print shop or a office supply chain store, describing their requirements to a clerk, reviewing representative samples of similar products, and placing an order for production of the desired quantity of product.
Unattended computer-implemented stations allowing a user to access information or obtain goods or services are in common use and familiar to most people. These stations typically take the form of a kiosk, booth, or wall installation. The station generally contains a local microprocessor-based system, a display device, and one or more means of allowing the user to enter commands or information, such as a keyboard, keypad, or touch screen. Developers of these types of stations often use standard personal computer hardware, software and operating systems. Modern stations are frequently connected to a remote server system by means of a network, and some stations are equipped with a telephone handset allowing the user of the station to contact and speak with a representative of the business associated with the station for the purpose of asking general questions or reporting problems or malfunctions.
Special purpose kiosk-type stations allowing a user to personalize a greeting card, business card, or other documents are known in the art. These systems typically incorporate a local printing device so that the user can immediately receive the personalized product. User assistance is often limited to on-screen or printed instructions displayed at or near the kiosk. For kiosks located in retail establishments, some assistance may also be available from establishment employees.
It would be desirable to provide a search, design, and ordering system where customers interested in obtaining customized products or services could access electronic search, selection, and user tools, perform actions, and place an order while simultaneously having access to the advice and assistance of a skilled product expert.